Shooting Star
by M.Kyuuketsuki
Summary: A famouse young athelete transfers to St. Spica in her sixth and final year. Many of the girls already know of her and quite admire her couseing her popularity to skyrocket automaticly landing her in the five stars. Some love her others hate her.


AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi this is my first time posting somthing on this site so I am just here to ask you to please be gental on your reviews I havent quite mastered this document manager thing so my format and grammar might not be so perfect. I apologize. Do try to enjoy the story and I will shape up in no time. Thank you for reading.~Bows out~

* * *

The weather today is strange Nagisa thought as she gazed into the blue grey sky. The wind whispered warnings of strange things to come. It was as if the heavens where in turmoil over something perhaps taking place on this day. Everyone except Nagisa held they're umbrellas close in case of a sudden shower somehow Nagisa was sure it wouldn't rain.

"Nagisa! Oh Nagisa Chan did you forget to bring an umbrella again?" Tamao's bubbly voice came from behind her. "Teehee your so forgetful Nagisa Chan! It's a good thing I thought to bring a big umbrella we'll have to stay together all day so you don't get wet." Tamao wrapped her arms around Nagisa. "Tsk how is poor Nagisa Chan supposed to survive without me?" Do to all the new transfer students this year the student council for St. Maitor got mixed up. Now they had to re-assign rooms for fourth year and below students living in the strawberry dorms until they can sort this mess out which according to them should only take a week or two. Because of all that Nagisa and Tamao where separated and Nagisa is bunking with Chiyo. "Tamao Chan!" Nagisa squealed her face flushed a bright pink

* * *

"The air here is so clean, so light not at all like back home." She ran her hand down her uniform flattening it out. " I love this uniform so crisp and clean cut not constrictive and skin tight nor billowing and frustrating." Behind her trailed a two wheeled suitcase with another smalled suitcase sitting atop it, a backpack perched on her back and a shoulder bag. At last she had reached the top of Astrea Hill as she gazed out at the three illustrious schools. St. Maitor and its modest elegantance, St. Lulium and its bright feminine and cheerful campus, and finally St. Spica her new school crisp clean cut uniforms, neat orderly campus and disciplined nature. Not many people would bother transferring into their sixth year but she had wanted to attend St. Spica ever sense seventh grade when she found out about it unfortunately her family didn't have the money to send her until now. She gazed admiringly down at her new campus.

* * *

"Yaya Chan whats going on?" Hikari yelped as she was being raced down the dorm hallway by her friend and roommate Yaya Nanto.

"Oh Hikari Chan you don't know?! She's coming!" Yaya panted her eyes wide as she zipped around corners and down stairs.  
"Who?! Who is coming?!" She tried drudgingly to keep up with her friend as they ran down another flight of stairs.  
"Only the greatest female athlete this turn of the century! Namiko Fukushima! Hikari how can you be so dense you need to know these things." Yaya laughed as they finaly reached the door. Outside students where gathered by the clusters clutching shiny magazines and looking eagerly around campus. Clad in a St. Spica uniform a tall girl strode into view from the hilltops. The girls squealed and ggiggled their magazines flopping in the heavy wind.

"Hikari!" A filmiliar vioce came from the crownd. Tsubomi came running up to them. "So you know about her too?"

"Not really Yaya does though. Are you a fan too?"  
"Well I've read a few of her interviews and I really admire her and sort of look up to her but I'm not really into sports stars." Tsubomi blushed and shifted her foot to foot. "but um do to dorm overpopulation she will be my roommate for a while."  
"Wow your so lucky Tsubomi Chan!" Yaya squealed." Look there she is!" Hikari stood on her toes to see the girl who was causing this uproar. Sun kissed skin, long dark hair slicked back at the top, and dark emerald eyes. She was beautiful and athletic it was no wonder all the girls on campus where going crazy Hikari thought.

"So Hikari she's beautiful isn't she?" Yaya's brown eyes twinkled that perverse look on her face.  
"Yes she is but I much prefer Amane sama." Hikari smiled. Young girls flocked to the older one holding glossy magazines and sharpies. She smiled and laughed as she signed the pictures of herself and after quite a while the crowd thinned out and the star made her way over to them just as Tsubomi and Yaya began pulling out their own magazine covers. Yaya held up a recent one of the girl in a small floral bikini her wet skin glistening in the sun sporting a well defined six pack on her hourglass stomach. The one Tsubomi had was different though the girl on it was much younger, not so muscular, not even posing she was just standing there a large trophy at her side. "Thank you I'm such a big fan of yours I've even got the shots from your short underwater modeling career!" Yaya squealed in excitement.  
"Well thank you. It's nice to meet a true fan...oh whats this?" The girl didn't sound stuck up or arrogant but soft and normal.  
"Oh this? It's just an interview from when you where my age it inspires me. I really admire you for having the drive and motivation to do all this at your age." Tsubomi explained akwardly blush spreading across her face.

"Wow twelve years old my first regional championship" She reminisced lovingly. " I can't believe I forgot about that!" She ggiggled looking at the picture her old face looking back proud and confused."I couldn't figure out what everybody was freaking out about." The sharpie squeaked as she scribbled a note on the lower right edge of the magazine cover.

To My Beloved Young Admirer Always live life with love a nd laughter filling your hear with joy good things will come your way With Love Namiko

"Well lets see?! Whats gotten your cheeks all powder puffed?" Yaya teased. Pinching the Younger's already Rosy cheeks and quickly snapping the magazine out of er loosened grip. "Awwwww! How touching!" She squeezed the magazine close to her heart mock compassionate before tossing it back to its owner. "How cute" She gripped Tsubomi's cheek harder ." Our little Tsubomi has a wittle schoolgirl cwush!" Yaya could not contain her laughter Hikari ggiggled too but her soft brown eyes assured the little victim she was not picking on her. Yaya tugged the deeply reddened cheek closer to herself leaning down mere inches from Tsubomi's face. "So Cute" She whispered the tone of voice sent chills up and down Tsubomi's spine. She dared to look up at Yaya the devious expression on her face was equally frightening. 'What has gotten into her she never looked so scary before?' She thought.  
"Oh um sorry we should probably properly introduce ourselves." Tsubomi gathered up her long hair and lightly pushed it behind her." I an Tsubomi Okuwaka the student council Secretary and it is my duty as well as honor to welcome you to Girls Academy." She bowed graciously. " This is Hikari Konohana and her fried as well as roommate Yaya Nanto."  
"Its a pleasure to meet you." Yaya smiled sweetly and kissed the girl's hand.

" Also its my grim duty to inform you that there has been some complications with the Astrea Hill dormitory so until the student council gets the mess sorted out you will be rooming with me. They will work on the problem diligently and I am sure they will have you matched with someone in your class ion no time." She smiled reassuringly. " In the meantime I will try my hardest to be the best roommate and guide I can be!" She again bowed this time quickly. The older student ggiggled into her palm, Yaya's dark eyes flashing with pleasure at this small gesture of mockery. Tsubomi's face flushed deep Burgoyne her arms straight at her sides.

"I couldn't have asked for better I'm sure." She smiled her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Burgoyne faded to an embarrassed rose and yaya flashed a very bored and displeased look.

"I'm sure you're tired, Tsubomi shouldn't we show her to her new accommodations?" Yaya smiled sweetly at the both of them . Tsubomi's eyes grew wide, her mouth cupped as she bowed repeditivly and squeeked out an apology, Namiko iggled and brushed it off with a reasuring glace. As the girls turned to leave a rustling came from the bushes just east.

"Hikari! Are you over here?" The familiar mute voice carried over to the girls. Amane Ohtori pulled herself from the shrubbery. "Hikari I'm glad I found you!" faint voices could be heard from the other side of the bushes 'Amane sama? Where are you? Where did she get to? You can't hide from us!' The prince of Spica made her way over to the four girls. "Hikari oh....hello the new transfer student I presume?" Her attention turned from her love to the older more distinguished o the . "Welcome to Spica I'm Amane Ohtori its nice to meet you." She held out her hand the oldest took it with both hands.

"I have heard so much about you from my reaserch on this school it is a pleasure to meet the prince of Spica! I am Namiko Fukushima." She shook the local celebrity's hand and bowed gracefully.

"Well." Amane smiled obviously embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck. " I've certainly heard of you before...I wish I could stick around and get to know you but I'm in a bit of a hurry so do you mind if I borrow Hikari?"

"Not at all we where just about to show Namiko her room!" Yaya answered gleefully. Placing her hands on Hikari's shoulders Yaya rested her head inches above the blonde's left shoulder playfully whispering "Don't do anything I wouldn't." before giving Hikari and friendly push. "You two have fun!" She chirped jokingly. The lovers said their goodbyes and nice to meet yous before taking each others hands and walking off. "Now to the dorms!" Yaya said triumphantly as the girls parted ways.


End file.
